Destined to be King
by Redbloodrose
Summary: Aragorn- we all know him as the fearless king of Gondor...but exactly what happened in his life before he met Frodo Baggins? Meh Im not very good at writing summaries..My story is more intresting than it sounds...!
1. Nothing but a Dream

Hey the first chapter not that good but if you guys like it I will continue on!

Disclaimers: I could only wish to own all these fantastic characters and plot! I don't own any of the following characters and places etc. I am simply writing my own story about them.

Destined to Be King

Chapter One

Nothing but a dream

(March 1, 2931 TA LOCATION UNKNOWN)

Gilrean smiled holding the precious baby boy in her damp hands. Kissing him as she coddled him affectionately she named him Aragorn, after his father Arathorn the second a great man, and one of the Great Isildour's heirs_. A dream, _she thought this is all a dream_, I could not be in love and be married to him, I couldn't have been the bearer of his child, its too good to be true! And this is dream just a dream. _

Holding her baby boy she glanced at him he was quite the handsome little fella. His eyes shone a blue only seen in the darkest hours of the night his hands were strong and gripped on to her firmly. Her heart swelled with proud ness and it had to be the happiest day of her life. It's funny how such happiness can turn into to depression quite quickly.

One year past and as Gilrean and Arathorn grew closer, and there young son grew as the days came and went. It was not doubt the Golden years of Gilrean's life and she looked back at everyday with have the feeling of being greatly blessed. Gilrean was all too excited to see her son to exceed in life, yet she didn't want her beloved son to grow older, but beside her wishes every day she could see a tiny bit of difference in him.

(2933 LOCATION UNKNOWN)

"Aragorn come here silly!" Gilrean called out sweetly to her two year old son who tottering towards the door. She quickly swept him of his feet into her arms. _What a mistake it was to teach him to walk!_ Aragorn tossed and struggled to get out of his mothers embrace. Kicking and shrieking she finally decided to let the determined toddler go. "I do believe I've spoiled you to much! Only two and you already want to break free from you mother!" Gilrean teased as she started tickling toddler. He screamed with laughter rolling on the ground. "Oh you don't think you need your mother! Well who will cook for you and protect you from all the evil in the world?" Gilrean continued, she had quite adapted to the title Mother. Finally letting the painting, laughing, toddler get up, running on his tip toes he started running towards the door once again, only to fall over! Gilrean chuckled and walked over to her son. Lifting the grinning child up she preened over his body. "I do say you are a lucky one, no scratches from such a fall!" He slide off her knee and started to run away again. _I really hope he doesn't get all that energy from me…_Gilrean sighed he was going to be hard to raise. Gilrean walked down to her elegant couch laying down she sighed staring at her overly excited son, _Not a dream, wow this is not a dream!_ She smiled with happiness and closed her eyes to rest.

Gilrean the happy mother, her rein as one lasted happily only for two years... until the worst imagined happened… and she realized dreams that come true easily, also go away quite quickly…

"My lady…, something bad has happened…you must leave at once……..they will be coming for him too… My lady the Sun has failed and the moon is dead…" Gilrean eye lids fluttered too see find a young blonde villager holding the sleeping Aragorn.

With confusion Gilrean gingerly accepted Aragorn with open arms, "What has happened!"

The villager hesitated her eyes move around the room, "I'm afraid Lord Arathorn is dead…"


	2. Once Long ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

If stuff is between stars its in Elvish! Sorry I don't know how to speak it so yea…..

Hey! I have decided to continue even though the intro isn't up to my favorite standards. This is my first fan fiction so my apologies now if I do something wrong. Oh yea and im not depressed I just like to write about people who are…im actually quite crazy and wild...

REVIEWS:

Wako the Sane: Hahah im so embarrassed! I am such a bad speller ahah.

Snug:…..HI!

Chapter Two

Once long ago

(2933 ON THE ROAD TO RIVENDELL)

Death….all Gilrean saw… she saw it in the sky and in the tree's hovering over her and her horse as they trampled on through the opening of the depressing forest. The light was covered by shadows the air stiff and hot. She felt no pain or feeling, her heart was sinking, her eyes dull and glazed, all of her was failing to see the light. The darkness chilled her soul and poisoned her thoughts.

Just waiting, that was all her heart told her, waiting to arrive at Rivendell and hope that Elrond would accept her son. She couldn't keep him… that was what was killing her… she wasn't strong enough to protect him form all the evil that would come into his life. She knew that her husband could have, he was strong and brave, but he was dead now, battle had finally completed the death of her husband. How sick she felt, after hearing the news that the arrow had pierced through his eye by orcs. The catastrophic event had completely changed her whole view that the world was good.

All she could feel now was the evil that lurked around her. She sighed , _the evil that will lurk around Aragorn his whole life… how the orcs will hunt him down…_Gilrean shook her head she just couldn't let herself imagine her baby boy, with an unforgiving arrow piercing him. His screams of torture, sorrow, and regret, his eyes glowing in the shadows of the night's wrath. Gilrean pulled him closer to her she made her horse gallop; she couldn't linger in such shady forest. There were dangers here. She couldn't risk their lives with nightmare thoughts.

(2933 RIVENDELL)

"I am sorry for your loss… it wasn't fair for him to go like that…"

"I know…but the past is inchangible…"

"Yes it is…but there is always love to come…"

"And hope…if it is to be found…. It will be sad to let him go I love him... he is my spirit lifter and strong fighter…"

"Which is why I will be naming him Estel...I will take good care of him"

"I know you will...but just don't tell him who he really is…and his destiny…."

"I will tell him when he is mature enough to know… my son has a right to know his past…"

"Yes that is fine… but when you tell him, tell him once long ago he belonged to me…"

Gilrean slipped onto the back of her horse. Taking another gaping look at Rivendell she knew she would never return. It would haunt her with too many painful, unforgiving memories. Her eyes flickered to see Elrond with a hand raised and a grim expression on his stern face…she was glad to know someone understand what her heart was going through.

Waving back, Gilrean clucked for her horse to start walking on the desolated road ahead. Never to return even though her heart cried with an unheard of loneliness to see her son. Her mind battled whether she should go back and claim her son and handle him even though she would not be able to protect him when the orcs came to kill the last and only heir of Isildur. Gilrean felt more tears caress her smooth pale skin. Even though it was a forlornly thing she was doing, she loved her son, and knew in the secret protection of Elrond he would be safe. So that very day Gilrean left leaving her son happy but her heart broken, but she knew it was the best for her son, Aragorn son of Arathorn.


	3. From the Shards of a Sword comes a Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings!

Author stuff that isn't important but just some information if you are interested:

**Ok the stuff in bold is when they are talking in Elfish, I tried to use stars last time but they didn't work! **

Hey, hey, hey… ok this chapter is going to be really hard to write because I have no information about Aragorn's child hood… in the appendix in the back of the book , where I have been giving all my information… so I will be making some of his stuff up I don't really know if it happened or not!

O yeah incase you are interested I have been getting my information about Aragorn's life in my paper back copy of The Return of the King…its in Appendix A in the back of the book after the story ends I think its title is 'Here is the Story of Aragorn' something close to that!

THE LOVLEY REVIEWS:

Wako the Sane: I know the last chapter was short… I will try to make it longer… I ran out of ideas last chapter!

Bubble-Sheep: Hey thanks for reviewing!

CrazyCazar33: Do you have to give my real name away! Thanks for reviewing anyways!

Angelgirl55556: Hey you! Im glad you think this one of my better pieces of writing… im kind of of happy with it too!

Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them good or bad!

(If you haven't notice I really like to use these dots… just thought you would like to know!)

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school work! Believe me I would be rather writing this story!

I also know this story is supposed to be about Aragorn yet I haven't really written about him yet! In this chapter I promise things will be switched into his point of view!

NOW WE FINALLY GET STARTED:

Chapter Three

From the shards of a Sword comes a Man

(2939 RIVENDELL)

(Elrond)

Elrond eyed the young brunette boy walking in the long empty hallway. He knew that his eight year old foster son was quite bored with Rivendell, there were really no children for him to play with. Elrond's own were all grown up, fighting battles some were along the road of Middle Earth. Elrond reveled the fact that he had some one to watch and care for, without Aragorn his life would have been lonely and very dull. His mind crossed to when Elrond should teach the young boy to wield his sword…, he knew Aragorn would have a natural talent for it and he would enjoy seeing how he would do with the long gleaming, cold, handle clutched between his tiny childish hands.

Stepping into the hallway his eyes were caught by the shrine with the broken shards of Narsil on it…slowing walking to the statue that held the shards in her stone embrace. It was hard to believe that such hope for men was laid on such a little boy, how right now he could not imagine Aragorn fighting for the fate of man.

As he examined the broken pieces of the past, his vision became blurry, he blinked his eyes a couple of times and turned to give his attention to the vision that was slowing appearing. He found himself glancing upon an older tall and muscular man, he was grasping onto a beautifully carved sword with elvish engravings carved into the handle, its piercing point shot through the air's smooth line, and was being charged forward to its pray. The man putt all his strength and momentum into the sword as he stabbed into the orcs flesh. Elrond sighed once again his visions had begged for him to think differ. Soon his eyes were once again peering at Aragorn's little body milling across the household. He sighed was there anything he could do to make him somewhat less bored…

(Aragorn)

_Is there anything to do here, anyone to play with? _Aragorn pondered as he took a stroll around the long empty halls of Rivendell. The place that had once inspired his childish spirit, but now the graceful waterfalls and the handsome scenery had just become normal to him now, he wasn't allowed to exit Rivendell's borders and he had explored just about every inch of Rivendell. Honestly Rivendell was boring for young boy like him, it was so cooped up, beautiful but like a bubble surrounding its surface, reflecting off all fun and evil that tried to enter its surface.

Often now he let his legs just take them were they would, there was no motivation or spirit in his life, it was dull, yet he still tried to please his father pretending to be content when he really wanted to explore and become that hero that everyone looked up toward…A hero just like every other young boy Aragorn longed to be one… to be one of the loved and brave.

As Aragorn approached the shrine, a small speak of light united with the shattered pieces of Narsil making the semidarkness of the hallway light up, he saw hope in the sword as he always did. Lately it had become his favorite spot and often found him self stroking the flat unsharp part of the blade… trying to remember every detail of the sword. It appealed to him it gave him a strength that he never felt on his own, gave him a weird sensational feeling of gratitude and wisdom.

Gingerly placing the precious shard of the blade back to its place, Aragorn backed up deciding to leave the sword alone… it would never belong to him… it would belong to Aragorn the Heir of Isildur and he was only un special Estel, son of Elrond. Leaving his broken hope behind Aragorn continued to walk around like he did every day, he was the young Phantom of Rivendell.

(2939 TWO DAYS LATER IN RIVENDELL)

"Welcome Friend, to my fair lands! What brings you here?" Elrond smiled to the approaching man on horseback.

"Long since I have seen you Elrond… I have to have a talk with you about an evil… well maybe its best I tell you in a less public area." Replied the old man as he dismounted his pale white horse.

(LATER)

"I should have known… that the power, of the good citizens, would be weak to stop evil in Mordor. So now it is to rise again…I should have known…." Elrond sighed as he continued to retrieve unpleasant information…at least for man…elves did not really have to worry but he couldn't help but feel so terrible.

"I know that this is not good news, we should have kept a closer eye… but it is to late now, we must face whatever consequences come in the way of our path. And this time we have more time to plan, and I think I have an idea were this disguised ring is hiding…and Estel… can you at least teach him the basics of sword fighting right? Everything else should come natural to him… it is to be his life's work and skill… we will need him in the end…all man will need him, I could sense it and as my eyes meet with his body I can see it in him…Estel or should I say Aragorn will be the hope that man is looking for."

"I will do my best to train him, but do you think that Estel could really help them… he is just a simple boy who will become a man…I will admit in my many years of life I have never scene such a calm and mature child ever before…but I don't see the strength that everyone else sees…" Elrond added, not wanting to admit that he did see the fire in him… more than anyone else. But over the six years of raising the child he had grown a love for him… to see his son fighting and being all hope for man was a risky one and he did not want to see anymore of it.

"If you do not see the power than him wait till you see him hold a sword in his grasp…then you will see he is an extraordinary character and will help Middle Earth in ways that no one could have ever imagined…"

(EVEN MORE LATER)

"**All that is gold does not glitter,**

**Not all those who wander are lost;**

**The old that is strong does not wither,**

**Deep roots are not reached by the frost.**

**From ashes a fire shall be woken,**

**A light from the shadows shall spring:**

**The crownless again shall be king."**

Elrond whispered over and over in his head… his heart knew that Aragorn was to follow the destiny that was given to him when he was born… he would never get to chose it was set… Aragorn even had a poem that told him his true being… yet Elrond wasn't sure if he was ready to accept that Aragorn was and always would be destined to be King.

Ugh I personally think I did a bad job on this chapter but it doesn't matter what I think it matters what you think! Hey click on the button that says review and review! It really makes my day yea know!


End file.
